Three things that cannot long be hidden
by Mikkazowski
Summary: Mostly Scott and Liam fluff. Dad Scott, Kid Liam. Prompts are encouraged. I'll write any pairing you want, just no slash. Who do you want to read about?
1. Chapter 1

Liam stop!" Scott's commanding voice broke the freshman out of his initial anger, and he stopped the assault of his fists on the locker room walls.

Scott saw Liam had retracted his claws, but his eyes were still glowing yellow. Scott put a gentle hand on Liam's shoulder, and turned the shorter boy to face him. "Liam, what three things cannot long be hidden?" He asked gently.

"I can't!" Liam growled, clenching his fists to the point of blood dripping from his palms.

"Hey," Scott locked their eyes together, "Yes you can. Come on, what three things?" Scott asked again, brushing a lock of hair out of the younger boy's face.

Liam sighed, but still said, "The sun, the moon, the truth."

"Good. Slower." Scott coached.

Another breath, "The sun...the moon...and the truth." Liam's eyes immediately returned to their natural color and he was making even breaths instead of fast, frantic ones.

"Let me see." Scott said, looking at Liam's blood soaked hands.

"It'll heal." Liam brushed off.

"Hey, just let me see." Scott said gently.

Liam slowly retracted his fists and let Scott inspect the damage. Scott left Liam to sit on one of the benches, while he went in search of a first aid kit. Returning quickly, Scott immediately went to work on the minor injury.

Wordlessly, he wrapped the small hands in bandages after he put an antiseptic on them.

"Scott, I'm fine." Liam saidagain.

"Just let me help you." Scott countered, as he continued to work.

Liam sighed in annoyance at Scott's mothering, but still laid his head on Scott's shoulder, not about to deny himself this sudden attention.

"What was that about?" Scott asked finally, after finishing his wrap.

"Does it even matter?" Liam countered weakly.

"Yes." An unmoving Scott said.

"Better the wall than a kid right?" Liam shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"Better for you if you're uninjured. There's so many people out there who want us gone Liam, why would you make their life easier by harming yourself?"

"Why do you care?" Liam asked in a small voice.

Scott glowed his eyes red for a moment before extracting his claws. "Look at my eyes, Liam. We're the same." Scott said. "Even more than that, when I turned you, I claimed you. I took responsibility for you." Scott continued in a serious tone. "Liam, if anything ever happened to you, I would never forgive myself."

"You're not responsible for me, Scott." The younger boy said, looking up at his alpha.

"Kid, we're stuck with each other now. No take backs." Scott said with a smile. Pulling Liam close, Scott roughed up his hair by rubbing his fist rapidly over Liam's head. The freshman broke into a fit of laughter, despite himself.

After a moment, Scott redirected Liam's head, so they achieved eye contact again. "No more hitting locker room walls. You need a target, hit me." Scott said firmly.

Liam nodded, but both Beta and alpha knew this won't be the last conversation on the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Scott and Liam fluff again. PM me or comment with other pairings if you want to see some other characters. All lighthearted, no slash. I am looking for a bit of a challenge though.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Hey Scott, it's Liam's mom here." The voice on Scott's phone said.

"Liam isn't home yet, and I already checked with Mason. Is he with you?" Scott's heart skipped a beat at Mrs Dunbar's words. It was nearing 11 pm, and it was unusual for the 15 year old to not check in at home.

Scott inhaled before saying, "Sorry Mrs Dunbar, Liam's with me. I'll send him home soon." Scott lied uneasily.

He could hear the breath of relief on the other line. "Thank God, as long as he's there, it's fine, but remind him it's a school night, and he shouldn't make a habit of staying out late."

"I will. Thanks Mrs D." Scott said, hanging up quickly before he'd accidentally give himself away.

"Scott?" Stiles got his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Liam's not here." Stiles said in a matter of fact tone.

"I know." Scott responded.

"So, we're gonna go look for him?" Stiles deduced, already grabbing his keys.

"Yep."Scott confirmed with a nod.

* * *

"You know where he went, don't you?" Stiles asked, gripping the steering wheel with one hand.

"I think so." Scott nodded.

"So are we gonna drag the kid back to his parents or knock sense into him ourselves?" Stiles asked casually.

"He's just a kid." Scott said.

"Exactly." Stiles pointed out.

"Take a right up here." Scott directed.

"You sense him?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, he's close. Stop the car." Scott said when they got to an area surrounded by trees. He unbuckled his seat belt and opened his car door quickly.

"No it's fine, jump out of a moving vehicle, Scott." Stiles said, shaking his head at him.

"Liam!" Scott yelled into the night, as he ran to where he believed Liam's scent was. Stiles followed close behind his best friend. Scott stopped dead in his tracks when he inhaled another scent. "Hunters." Scott bared his fangs, and shifted his eyes red, before letting out a terrifying growl that was sure to scare people for miles.

They found Liam drenched in sweat and panting heavily. There was an arrow stuck in his right shoulder, and Scott heard heavy footsteps leaving the scene, and disappearing into the night.

Scott went to his Beta's side immediately and took hold of the arrow. "What three things cannot long be hidden Liam?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" Liam gave Scott a confused look.

"It'll distract you from the pain." Stiles clarified.

Liam gave Scott a pleading look out of the corner of his eye before reciting his mantra.

Nodding once, Scott pulled out the arrow with one swift motion. Scott was relieved to see the arrow wasn't laced with anything. It was an amateur hunter.

Liam howled in pain and clutched his shoulder with one hand.

"Breathe." Scott instructed. When Liam was somewhat calm again, Scott brought Liam's eyes up to look at him.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Scott asked with a raised brow.

"I still can't control it!" Liam said angrily, golden eyes punctuated his statement.

"Hey! Breathe." Scott said firmly, putting a hand on the younger boy's good shoulder.

Liam took in an uneasy breath, and his eyes turned blue again.

"You're still learning. It's okay, Liam." Scott reassured.

"I didn't want to accidentally turn at home." Liam said, staring at the ground.

Scott nodded his head, but still said, "I understand that much, but you shouldn't be out here alone."

"I can handle myself, fine." Arrogance laced Liam's tone. "Not if you can't control your own shifting." Scott shot back evenly.

"Are they mad?" Liam suddenly asked, hands going in his pockets.

"Don't worry about them. I took care of it." Scott said.

Liam let out a long breath of relief, he was no doubt holding in for hours.

"Are you mad?" Liam asked in a small voice.

"I am. I could be with Lydia right now." Stiles piped up from a few feet away.

Liam rolled his eyes dramatically, "Yeah, right."

"Get in the Jeep for right now, Liam." Scott said, tilting his head in that direction.

Liam followed instructions and started that way.

So what are you gonna do with him?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. It was dangerous for him to be out alone, but he's still learning."

"I just know what my dad would do if it were me." Stiles mentioned casually.

"Absolutely not. I'm not his dad." Scott shot down immediately.

Stiles gave Scott a look of disbelief. "You said it yourself, you're responsible for him, and you became that kid's wolf dad the second you bit him." Stiles pointed out.

"I'm not doing that." Scott said again.

"Well you don't really have the means to ground him." Stiles chuckled.

"I'm just gonna talk to him."

"Have you decided my fate yet?" Liam called from the car.

"Hush!" Scott and Stiles said simultaneously.

"How many more nights are you gonna let him be reckless and cover for him before you do something about it?" Stiles asked in a quieter tone, even still, his voice held meaning.

"Damn it Stiles." Scott groaned, knowing he was right.

Stiles gave his signature smirk in response.

Stiles drove Scott and Liam back to the McCall house in silence, giving Liam no choice but to think about his actions.

Liam wordlessly went to Scott's room, and Scott followed close behind. He was relieved to see his mom wasn't back from her shift yet, and they'd have some privacy.

"What are you gonna do?" Liam asked, nervously.

Scott sat on the edge of his bed and said, "I don't know."

Liam picked at his nails in an attempt to look busy.

"Look, it wasn't smart to be out there, but I know why you did it. Next time, tell me, so someone knows where you are. Anything could've happened to you. What if that arrow was dipped in mountain ash or something?" Scott said, raising his voice slightly.

"I didn't think about that." Liam said, quietly.

"I just need you to be safe, kid." Scott said, softening his tone.

"I'm sorry, Scott." Liam said, looking down submissively.

"It's okay, buddy." Scott said, wrapping Liam in a hug. Scott stroked Liam's hair softly with one hand, while another held his back.

"Liam, you have to start being more careful, or we might have a problem. Understand?" Scott said, flashing his alpha eyes a moment in an attempt to sound stern.

Liam gave off a silent nod.

"Okay, I'm driving you home before we both get in trouble with your parents." Scott said, putting a protective arm over Liam's shoulder as they left his room.


End file.
